A Gilded Lie
by Celarania
Summary: [AU] Princess Chihiro has been subject to the desires of her parents for riches. What happens when she is to be wed to someone with everything, yet nothing at all?Co-Authored by the great Mizura Volphen
1. Chapter 1

Celarania: *waves* Hi there everyone! I'm Celarania, but just call me Cel. It will make things much easier. This is my first fanfic, even though I've written some, ok one, original story. You might already know my partner in crime... Oh! Here she is!  
  
Mizura: Hi people! This is Mizura (Volphen) - the mentally unstable author who has a tendency to torture most of her favorite characters. So all of you wonderful people are here to read Cel's fic. Yay!  
  
Cel: ^_^; My fic? We're doing equal work on this. Therefore by definition it can't really be my fic. Besides torture is very fun!  
  
Mizura: Well, it was Cel's idea, so I think of it as Cel's fic. ^_^  
  
Cel: But it's not really my idea. It was vaguely based on something the muses in my head came up with. I think it's up there with the Jekell/Hyde dream. (I know that's the vague basis for that story!) Plus you're the one who helps with the story outline. I normally just write and hope it turns out well.  
  
Mizura: *sniff* Aww, I feel special now.  
  
Cel: *nods* Yep! You are! ^.~ These lovely reader probably have heard enough of our mindless jabber, ne? We should probably get on to a little info about the fic and then actually let them read it.  
  
Mizura: Okay, go ahead. ^_^  
  
Cel: Ok, well I'm not exactly sure how long it will be, but somewhere over ten chapters, I think Mizura and I will figure that out in a bit. Also we're taking turns writing the bulk of the chapter, but we'll each write some of the other chapter.  
  
Mizura: And as you all know, Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.  
  
Cel: Also that we're sorry for completely disgracing the story of Spirited Away with our little story, but we hope you'll like it anyway. Without further ado, we bring you the story of a princess in a faraway land.  
  
Chihiro laid in her bed, eyes tightly shut. She sighed wistfully at a dream that had once again escaped her memory. She knew the dream had visited her before, but it always escaped with the last wistful caresses of sleep. When she rose each morning, the only feeling that remained was that of strong arms holding her close and that vanished with the sweet dew. These were always her favorite, though she could never tell her father, nor mother about them. She was a princess, destined to marry a man too old for her, without any love, but rather lust. She could never help, but be jealous of her friends, all nobles, but they could at least choose to a certain extent the age and looks of their future spouse. Though her parents loved her, she knew that she would give her to someone who could offer them a nice sum. Though she knew she would be well looked-after she could help but long for the love she would never receive.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, in hopes of waking herself more completely. She hoped that today wouldn't be another one of suitors coming, but in her heart Chihiro knew it would be so. She yawned, purposely leaving her mouth uncovered. She had never been one to revel in being polite or proper and guessed that after she was 'happily' married that it wouldn't change. In fact, her habits were more likely to get worse more out of spite than anything else. Slowly Chihiro got up her silk-covered bed and stretched, trying to work the muscles that were tightened from her sleep.  
  
Chihiro then went to her private bathroom. A bath was already waiting for her there. She slowly stepped in, welcoming the scent of the rose oils that were in the water. Though she loved her perfumed water with minerals that were believed to help her skin, she had always preferred just swimming in clear waters. Chihiro didn't get to go to a river often with her duties, but always thought it a great gift when she had the time. As she leaned her head back into the warm waters she thought of the crystal waters of nature. She didn't want her riches, but rather to live freely, perhaps as a hermit of sorts. She sighed; her parents would sooner kill her than let her do that, so it was her private wish.  
  
She laid in the water for a long time, until the warmth from it was gone. She smiled at her delicately pruned fingers. Somehow Chihiro always though of them as almost upside-down water flowers carefully placed as a gift on her fingers. She stepped, almost forlornly from her bed of water and wrapped herself in blue cotton. It was the color of an ice-encrusted star, or at least that's how someone once described it to her. Chihiro herself thought in to be the glint of the summer sun on waters of crystal, but she never had been the best at descriptions. A court tutor once told her it was because she seemed to want to associate all that was beautiful and pure with water. The tutor was quickly fired.  
  
She looked down to the tiles of her bathroom; she had always liked having the wealth to get them. The glazed tiles were raised strategically to produce an affect unlike any other Chihiro had seen elsewhere. They were all diamond-shaped and were the shade of the ocean when the sun caressed the sweet waters into endlessly unique patters. They were designed to mirror the lacy affect of the waves as they brushed the shore, shifting the sands. They were as smooth as the water, but she would have rather being swimming than drying off in order to meet suitors.  
  
She stepped back into her room. It was what was considered modest in the palace, at lease for royalty. Her furniture was all regal oak with ivory colored cushions. The wood itself was quite old, judging by the rings and interwoven patterns. It was simple, letting the wood be its decoration. The walls of the room were painted the lightest pink. It was like the color of a pink pearl, basking in the sunlight, but hidden beneath the waves. Chihiro went to her closest to pick out a dress for the occasion before the servants could. It wasn't that she was trying to be spoiled and get her way, but rather most of her dresses seemed to have low necklines that made her suitors look below her face, which was the last thing she wanted.  
  
Finally took out a dress that was better than most. It was a light indigo, more purple than blue in retrospect. She had always loved the color of thing, like a mountain mixed with the snow that crowned it. It had a few ruffles, but not too many to look "fit for a princess" as her mother once said, "unbelievably gaudy" in her mind. She pulled the dress on unceremoniously over her undergarments and a tight pair of shorts. She was not the most graceful and had learned through experience to wear something under her skirts.  
  
She started to tie the dress, but before she could do so, two servants came in to help Chihiro, even though she never asked. They quickly tied the stings of her dress tight to "enhance" her figure. She, however, hated it all. Her dress was now too tight for her to breathe, or really do anything, easily. She knew it came from having her stomach pressed in to give the affect that her chest and hips were bigger. Chihiro sighed hopelessly, if it wasn't one evil it was the other. At least the ruffles made it a little subtler. Pain is beauty, just remember, pain is beauty. She involuntarily winced at the tightness of the whole thing. I really don't care if I'm not beautiful, I just want to not have to be squished into these dresses anymore!  
  
Chihiro went downstairs for breakfast without complaining about her dress however. A while ago she had struck a deal with her mother: as long as she didn't complain about just wearing a fluffy dress (if anything was seriously wrong this rule was not in affect) and let the stylists do her hair, she could be barefoot or wear whatever shoes she liked and wear her purple hair tie. It was worth it because her mother would have made her wear the dresses and have her hair done anyway, but the shoes were not visible so that just added to Chihiro's comfort. Her mother, at time, could be reasonable enough.  
  
By the time she got to the dining hall her parents had already began their breakfasts. Their plates were already loaded with more food than most would be believe it was humanly possible to consume, but the two monarchs were giving it a fair effort. Chihiro randomly mused about how her mother made her wear the tight dresses to make her look skinnier while the queen herself ate so much. She quietly sat down and buttered a piece of toast and then proceeded to nibble on it. Chihiro found it nearly impossible to eat with her dress, so the light breakfast was all she was up to eating.  
  
Afterwards she rose, already knowing what her schedule would be- suitor after suitor. She knew that by the end of the day she would be lucky to go to sleep without having one sexually oriented comment or gesture. The one good thing that would come from her marriage would be not having to take that sort of thing from anyone. After breakfast she went to the garden to wait for her suitors. She was allowed to choose where she would meet them so she switched places often. If she didn't Chihiro guessed that she would have too many at one time to deal with. At the garden, she took her favorite spot by a fountain in a recreated meadow. The fountain was made of pewter, much more modest than the ones elsewhere coated with precious gold or silver. These were naturally smaller and made in a time when the kingdom was richer. Now they served to show visitors the wealth that Chihiro's land still had. If any of them had an ounce of brains they could figure out that the structures lied, after all, Chihiro was being married for money.  
  
The fountain was not of people, but rather just curves more. It was beautiful, each arch flowing into another bend. The center was somewhat raised, but it was natural looking. It flowed upward while the water gently fell around it. It gave Chihiro the impression of a weeping willow, though it was a bit straighter than the trees she had seen. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to climb a tree like that, not made out of metal, but instead real, but retaining the leaves of water. She always though of things like that while "listening" to suitors.  
  
The first man came up to her. He was as old and over-dressed as the others were. "Milady, may I present Lord." Chihiro never really paid attention to the guard's announcing of her suitors names. Usually on first glance she could tell whether or not they were even remotely what she wanted. This man was quite large and his hair was beginning to retreat while he still had a large beard covering his fat face. He gave the impression of a rich man who wanted her for nothing but, well, the nights as opposed to loving her during the days as well. He looked to be about fifty, and she could see gray hairs among the dark brown that covered most of his head.  
  
She again began to wonder how long this would take and also to the man who would hold her close on the seashore and love her for who she actually was and not for rank or body. All this immediately vanished when she felt the scratching of the man's short beard on her hand. Her face paled involuntarily when she realized he was kissing her hand. Chihiro had to resist the urge to pull her hand away from this man. How she hated manners.  
  
He spoke to her a bit about his lands and wealth. The whole time Chihiro nodded occasionally, pretending to listen. Her mind screamed at her to ask how were his other wives doing, but again she had to remember to behave herself. Luckily for her sanity, this suitor was soon sent away. The guard stepped over to her and lowered his head to speak to her. "You know, it might not be as bad if you just talked to them, as opposed to just listening. I mean, I haven't gone through anything like this, your majesty, but it at least could be less dull."  
  
Chihiro sighed. She knew the guard's intentions were good, but it was just so hard. She would have liked to listen to him, but it was just that she didn't really want to know these people. She nodded slowly though. "I will try your suggestion, thank you." Chihiro would keep her word; after all, it couldn't be that terrible talking to one suitor. The Guard smiled, happy to help her. The next suitor came and was announced. This man was much younger than the others were, about five years older than Chihiro was. He bowed politely before sitting down next to the princess.  
  
"Hello Princess, it is an honor to meet you. I'm sure you have heard about me and my accomplishments by now." Though Chihiro hadn't heard of him, the talk was somewhat pleasant. She didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying, no doubt an exaggeration of things he might, or might not have done. He had auburn hair that was somewhat disorderly, though she guessed it had been styled to give that appearance. He had beautiful blue eyes; she could give him that. She was sure that wherever he was from he was quite a charmer. He smiled at her kindly. "Will you tell me about what you life is like Princess Chihiro?"  
  
She nodded and began speaking, though she kept looking at her hands. She told him of her life as truthfully as she could, though her parents had her change a few things to give the impression of more wealth. She wondered again how anyone could so dense not to figure out that they needed more funds. She looked up for a minute to meet his eyes. She couldn't help but veer away a bit at what she saw. Chihiro recognized it, but at the same time was utterly baffled by the emotion. His eyes were half covered by his eyelids and were looking at her quite strangely. It to her a minute to realize that he was not looking at her face, but instead, much lower. "God, they were right when they told me that Princess Chihiro had a body," he mumbled. Chihiro was taken aback by this naturally and was about to have the guards remove him when she realized they were not as close as they were before, probably to give her a little more privacy with the man.  
  
She opened her mouth to yell for them when the young man nearly tackled her. She gasped as his lips were on her neck, but this seemed to only encourage him. "Guards! Guards!" she screamed as the man continued. His lips were about to fall on her mouth when the guards came and pulled him off Chihiro. She was glad to have him gone and dusted herself as the young man was removed from the grounds. She was glad the guards had arrived before he could do anymore, at least that hadn't been her first kiss. Even though men had disgraced her neck and arms like that she had be lucky enough not to be kissed on the lips yet.  
  
The guard that had advised her to speak with her suitors held his head down in shame. She observed this and stood to ask what the problem was. He turned his head from her and spoke softly. "I am sorry milady, I knew not what would happen. Also I am sorry for having left you. The others and I thought that your majesty might have liked some time with the duke without us overhearing every word."  
  
Chihiro smiled at the guard's apology, she understood that he had tried to what was best. "I understand completely, in fact, I might have done the same thing." Se gave the guard a large grin to assure him that everything was all right and he was forgiven. He nodded, understanding the princess's forgiveness. She then went back to the fountain and sat down to wait for more suitors. The day went uneventfully after that and as the sun neared its setting she retired to her room.  
  
~~~  
  
Haku didn't know what to expect, so he wasn't disappointed or surprised once he saw her. The rumors are true, he thought. She did have, as some love-drunk lord once said, "the body of a goddess". However, her face wasn't particularly stunning. It was pretty, but not the face expected of a statuesque beauty. Secretly, Haku was glad. It made her more human, and less of an unreachable goddess.  
  
In the garden, while the other suitors were busy staring at her body, Haku studied her face. She quickly dismissed her first suitor with a glance. Her eyes remained half lipped with boredom while the lord gloated about his wealth. Haku noticed that as the fat lord talked, his eyes were glued to her chest. Pervert.  
  
But the second suitor was worse. Haku had met him before, a young wild boy who thought he was king of the world. The idiot often followed his carnal instincts, and chased after all types of pretty girls. Marriage, or oaths of chastity didn't stop him from trying. At first he was amazed at the duke's attitude, he actually acted like a decent gentleman. She seemed to like him, but her eyes were blank, showing that she did not pay attention to the duke's exaggerations. Don't fall for it, Haku thought. He felt a twinge of despair as she began talking to him. Haku would have hated seeing her fall in love with that faithless bastard. She deserved better than him.  
  
As she continued talking, the guards edged away. Stay where you are! Haku wanted to shout, but he remained silent. He didn't have the authority to command them. The duke was already studying her body. It seemed as if he was trying to undress her with his eyes. Haku felt a way of disgust wash over him. Suddenly, the duke attacked her, and he began kissing her with uncontrollable lust. He wanted to run forward, and rip him off of the poor girl, but he force himself to stand still. He didn't have the right to do such a thing.  
  
The meetings were canceled for that day after the randy duke was thrown out of the grounds. Haku hid his disappointment as he walked down the marble hall. He was hoping to meet her today. She wasn't a brainless flirt or a manipulative whore as other princesses were. She was different. Her nonchalant air attracted him more than made up princesses dripping in jewels and nauseating perfume. Even if I do meet with her, it might take weeks just to convince her that I don't want her for her body, Haku thought. He didn't have weeks. He had only a few days. However, there was another approach, one that she might not like, but it was quicker than trying to court her.  
  
~~~  
  
She went to a balcony for a bit to see the sunset, he favorite time of day. She supposed that the sunrise would also be beautiful, but she never really had the will to get up to see it anymore. Chihiro stood in the cool breeze thinking about dinner. It had been delicious as always, but her parents had not been there. She had gotten to loosen her dress to the proper level of comfort to eat and had enjoyed it greatly. Now she didn't see it as such a blessing, though she did gain more freedom when her parents weren't there, she had a feeling that their meeting was with a suitor. Chihiro sighed, leaning against the railing of the balcony, her joined hands supporting her head. She gazed out, seeing the dry rainbow before her. A scholar had once told her about the technicalities about the sunset being like a rainbow, but she just thought of it so by how it looked. She mentally named the colors, starting with the red by the sun and ending with the deep purple that was the night following.  
  
The red surrounding the sun- its lifeblood. Chihiro couldn't help but shiver at the thought, even though it was her own. The red faded into vermilion before receding into orange. The color of leaves in the cool fall was the true color, but the princess thought of the beauty of a single leaf floating in a still lake, ripples forming around it. A light yellow graced the sky next. Though Chihiro's first thought was of gold glinting, she knew a moment after that it was nothing as cruel as gold, but rather the shade of a butterfly's wings. There was then a light green, the color of the new shoots of spring, life returning form death. The rest of the sky was painted the blue of night, not too dark, but stretching and changing. Lastly, Chihiro knew, at the far horizon would be a deep indigo, fading into the deepest purple imaginable.  
  
She watched the sun set slowly, just revealing in the absolute beauty it had. She wondered how God could create such a beautiful thing that was available to all, like the waves, the ocean, or a deep forest. How could such a sight be free? She sighed happily. As long as she could watch the sun set every day, somehow it seemed that things would be all right. She looked out again, this time the golden sun itself was gone, however the magnificent colors remained, a reminder of the life still present, even when the sun itself no longer lit the world.  
  
She blinked in confusion. There was somebody standing a little ways away from her low balcony also watching the scene. She didn't recognize his silhouette, but she knew that she couldn't know everyone in the palace. He must just be a servant she hadn't met. Still somehow he bothered her, he didn't look familiar at all and usually she could at least guess who someone was. She sighed and turned back to her sunset only to find she had missed a lot of it. Chihiro couldn't help but whine a bit.  
  
Soon it was starting to get darker and a servant came to fetch Chihiro. "Milady, your parents wish to speak with you." Chihiro nodded sadly and left the balcony. The figure was still there, but now it seemed that he moved, as if he had been facing her. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought and turned to her escort.  
  
"Do you know who was outside there?" She pointed to the figure that was still looking at the horizon.  
  
"No milady, I don't believe it is anyone I have seen."  
  
Chihiro nodded glumly and followed the servant as he lead her to the royal family's private quarters. The living room to Chihiro, but the official name was different. The room was a navy blue with ivory trim. The furniture scheme was similar to that of her own room, but navy replaced the ivory. Her father was sitting in his favorite chair facing the fire even though it wasn't really cool enough to need a fire. Her mother lounged in a couch nearby. "Is there anything else you need you majesties?"  
  
"No, that should be fine," replied her father's voice. The servant turned on his heel and left the royal family to their own affairs, closing the doors behind him. "Chihiro, come here." Her father's voice was stern, telling her not to argue with whatever he had to say.  
  
Most likely about that man earlier today! She knew that it wasn't her fault, but somehow, her parents always made her feel guilty, even if she didn't do anything. "Yes father?" she asked sweetly, curtsying in front of her father, even thought the fire made her a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Chihiro, I wish to speak with you about your suitors." Chihiro swallowed, leaving her throat dry and itchy. She could already see her father yelling at her. "Chihiro," he put his hands together, fingertips touching, but not interlocking, "it is time for you to be married."  
  
Mizura: Now all of you wonderful people have finished reading the story, I believe you know the drill: Review and tell us what you think! Comments and criticism are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mizura: Ugh...three months to update _ WE ARE SOOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE!!! but we are both very busy. So here is the second chapter written mostly by me; so all you people who are looking forward to Cel's beautiful descriptions will be sorely disappointed in this chapter ^_^;;;  
  
Cel: *weeps* We're so terrible. It was my fault for taking for EVER with my part. ~.~ School's really much harder than it was last year. Plus I have about ten times more homework and less free time to write on top of that. I vote we go back to summer. Anyway, like Mizura was saying we get to see her great writing! Yay Mizura!  
  
Mizura: Uhh...since when did I say my writing was great? Anyway, school is a vampire, it sucks all the energy out of you and expects you to become more intelligent...since when do people become more intelligent when they only get 4-6 hours of sleep? Falling sleep in class is much more easier than "learning." Um, I'll shut up about school now.  
  
Cel: I said it, and for once I'm right. ^_^ Anyways, we're very sorry for  
  
the wait. In return we have a bit of fluff in this chapter! (Even though we  
  
are not the best at fluff in general) ^_^  
  
Mizura: Enjoy, and for the next chapter you can look forward to Cel's  
  
beautiful descriptions ^_^ As you already know, we don't own Spirited Away.  
  
A Gilded Lie Chapter 2  
  
Chihiro wasn't sure which one was more uncomfortable, riding on a horse for hours or sitting in a carriage while it jerked and stumbled on an uneven road. It would have been more comfortable to walk, but that would take too much time, and worse of all it would have been absolutely un- princess-like. Since princesses weren't allowed to walk on the road, and they weren't allowed to ride on the real horses (the delicate princess could not handle one of those vicious beasts, only a small riding pony was gentle enough with her) they were reduced to sitting in a carriage for hours. And that was what Chihiro had been doing for the past week.  
  
Chihiro stared out the window of her carriage. Winter was arriving, the air was chilly and frost appeared on the plants. Brown meadows and bare trees rolled by, but she did not see them. Her mind was somewhere else. "Chihiro, it is time for you to be married." To her, that was the beginning of the end. Marriage, she hated that word. Being married, as in the way her parents wanted her to be married, meant that she was the doll of some fat, perverted, faithless noble; destined to live her life in luxury, but without any freedom.  
  
She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about it anymore, but now that she was on her way to her fiancé, how could she not? Think of something pleasant; think of something happy.she commanded herself. It didn't work; her mind still went back to that conversation.  
  
"Chihiro, it is time for you to be married," her father started.  
  
"But father, I haven't found-"  
  
"Now, I know you're going to protest, but first hear me out." Chihiro felt despair rising within her. She did not like the way this conversation was going. Did her parents just accept a suitor's proposal? She knew there were two basic ways suitors tried to win her hand. One was by courting her, and the other was by going to her parents and winning them over.  
  
"This evening, you mother and I had a meeting with Prince Haku," her father paused here for a dramatic effect. "He has made a very generous offer. Three times as much as any other suitor." Blood drained from Chihiro's face. Goodbye freedom, she thought. They accepted the offer.  
  
"After a long discussion, we accepted." Her parents looked at her expectantly. They had been expecting an argument with their daughter, but she remained silent. Chihiro felt numb. She had been expecting those words, but when her father spoke them, she still felt shocked. A part of her had a suspicion that her parents did not have "a long discussion" they needed the money, and they were willing to sell their daughter to the highest bidder.  
  
"The prince is very rich," her mother added, slightly unnerved by her daughter's silence.  
  
"You will be very well taken care of," her father joined in.  
  
"I-I.Do you.? When?" Chihiro stumbled over the words. She forced herself to remain calm on the outside, but inside she was screaming. I don't want to get married! I don't want to be stuck in a palace for the rest of my life! I don't want a husband who only married me for power!  
  
"You will be leaving for Prince Haku's kingdom in a week. It should take a little over a week to get there. Afterwards, you will stay in his palace for a while in order to become familiar with that country's nobles and to wait until your wedding plans are finished. Then you will be married."  
  
Chihiro remembered feeling numb and lost for the remainder of the evening. Somehow the week sped by, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in the velvet seats of a glittering carriage taking her to her new home and her future husband, Prince Haku.  
  
She could just imagine the prince. An old red faced man at least twice her age with graying hair and a huge stomach. Oh, of course he would be dressed richly in silk and velvet with gaudy embroidery all over his clothes. That fat old butterball would sit on his golden throne, a giant throne he had made especially for him since he was so fat, with an ugly jeweled crown on his head. His sausage-like fingers would be covered in huge jewel rings. Beautiful ladies in tight-fitting low-cut dresses that showed too much cleavage would always surround the prince. Being and old pervert, the prince would chase after all the pretty girls.no.he was too lazy to chase after them, he would command the girls to come to him. In addition the prince would be gluttonous and a drunk; stuffing himself with all the food he could get his hands on. And what is food without a little or, in the prince's case, a lot of wine to wash it down? Chihiro shuddered. I'm going to be married to a fat perverted pig! She thought. How was she going to live with that as a husband?  
  
~~  
  
By noon, the carriage stopped in a small town. At the sight of the small settlement, Chihiro immediately drew the silk curtains over the windows. Usually, she left them open allowing air to flow into the small carriage, but she had learned over the week that townspeople would gawk at her. She didn't hate people, but being stared at unnerved her; Chihiro would rather deal with a stuffy carriage than a street full of people gawking and pointing at her and the carriage.  
  
Her parents didn't want to be discreet about their daughter traveling to her husband. They wanted to show everyone their supposed wealth. This included having a two hundred men escort, three wagons loaded with the princess's clothes and furniture, ten servants for the princess, and several more wagons loaded with food and supplies.  
  
The part that Chihiro hated the most was her carriage. It was bad enough being stuck in a carriage for a week, but this carriage was "special". It was a creamy white color, with mother-of-pearl designs set in the sides. The windows were lined with gold in the shape of swirls, and gold beads fringed the top of the carriage. Inside, the seats were covered with deep red velvet, and the curtains were made of rose pink silk. Chihiro hated it. Others might have thought it was "charming" or "lovely"; Chihiro thought it was ugly and gaudy. The carriage drew to much attention to itself, which meant that after people stared at the carriage, they would want to look at its occupant.  
  
"Princess?" The guard looked at her curiously. "Would you like to come down?" The guard's voice brought Chihiro back to the present. She silently stepped down from the carriage. She found herself at the entrance to a small inn; her guards stood by the door and held it open while she walked in.  
  
Four guards escorted Chihiro inside the inn. Right inside then entrance, the cubby innkeeper greeted them, bowing low to the foreign princess and her armed escort.  
  
"This way please," the innkeeper motioned for the princess to follow him. Chihiro was led to a small table in a darkened corner of the large dinning room. She found the inn to be unusually pleasant. It was very clean, unlike the other inns she stayed in. The wooden table had been scrubbed clean and sanded so not a splinter could be found. A cheerful fire crackled in the fireplace, and scents of baked bread and roasted meat hung in the room. The plate, cup, and utensils set in front of her were clean and neat, but her guards still made a fuss about it. They gathered up the dinnerware and replaced it with Chihiro's personal set. Chihiro sighed. Her guards insisted that she eat off her own plate since the plates in the inn were "dirty".  
  
"Sera, my granddaughter, will have your food out in moment, your highness," the innkeeper said pleasantly, he didn't seem to mind that Chihiro's guards found his plates and utensils unfit for their princess. "If there is anything you want, just tell me." The innkeeper bowed again and left.  
  
Chihiro's eyes swept the room. It's so clean! She thought. It was typical for an inn to a dirty, loud place, but this was far from it. The few people who sat at the tables talked quietly. Chihiro could tell they were purposely avoiding looking in her direction. After all, it was impolite to stare at a princess. Why do I have to be princess? she thought suddenly. There were people who dreamed of living in a rich palace surrounded by servants, they would have been glad to be in her position. However, she was not. She wasn't fooled by the gold, jewels, and silk that came along with her title. Chihiro knew that, in truth, she was nothing by a tool, a way for her parents to gain allies in other kingdoms. She envied the "commoners" and their freedom. They could choose whom they would marry; they could marry out of love.  
  
Her marriage was strange. Usually, parents would include a dowry as a part of the marriage agreement. Chihiro saw it more along the lines of paying a man to take their daughter away. That was what usually happened, but she did not have a dowry. From the way suitors seemed to flock to her, people would think she had a huge dowry. Chihiro only had a promise. As the sole daughter of the king and queen of Sairen she stood to inherit the entire kingdom upon her parent's death - provided that a son is not born into the family. She guessed that her suitors' thought once her parents died, they would be able to control the kingdom through her. Chihiro was not about to let that happen.  
  
"Y-your majesty," A young girl stood in front of Chihiro, she held a tray laden with food. "Y-your meal.I-I brought it for you." the girl stuttered. Chihiro notice she trembled, her eyes darted from the guards to the princess.  
  
"Thank you," Chihiro replied in her nicest voice. It was obvious that this girl was scared; Chihiro didn't want people thinking that she was some evil spoiled princess who would have a person executed for making a small mistake. The girl stepped forward, and began to set out the dishes in front of her. Chihiro politely looked away, and pretend not to notice the girl's fumbling.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Chihiro jumped at the sound. She saw one of the dishes broken on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the girl exclaimed. "Please forgive me you majesty! I-I'll clean it up right now!" She quickly bent down to pick up the shards, forgetting she still held a tray with several more dishes in her hand. Chihiro jumped up and quickly grabbed the tray before it crashed to the ground. She heard the girl gasp.  
  
"Oh god." she squeaked. The princess must be furious with me now! I told grandpa Ira should have served not me! The girl jumped up and snatched the tray from the princess's hand. She realized too late that that was a rude gesture. No one grabs things from a princess's hand. "Your Highness, please forgive me! I didn't mean to.I'm sorr-!"  
  
"What's wrong?!" The innkeeper suddenly appeared. His eyes quickly took in the scene. A shattered dish on the floor, the surprised expression on the princess's face, and his granddaughter completely red with humiliation and trembling with fear. "Princess, please excuse my granddaughter. Sera is new at this job." He braced himself for shouting, and demands for Sera to be punished.  
  
"It's okay, I understand." The innkeeper heard Princess Chihiro say. He blinked in surprise, not quite sure he had heard right. He had served nobles in his inn before, of something like this had happened to them, they would have demanded punishment for Sera and a free meal.  
  
"This meal is on the house," the innkeeper said.  
  
Chihiro shook her head. "You don't have to do that."  
  
"But I insist, to make up for my granddaughter's clumsiness." Chihiro was about the protest, but she noticed a subtle shake of the head from one of her guards, so she merely nodded to the innkeeper and his granddaughter. Suddenly, Chihiro was aware that the room was completely silent. Everyone was looking in her direction. Some of the other guests were nodding in approval, others looked surprised. "I told yah, 'em Sairenite Princesses are nicer 'an our nobles." Chihiro heard someone say in a loud stage whisper. She blushed at the compliment.  
  
I am a klutz also, she thought. Even after years of training, there were sometimes when she would simply trip over her skirts, or an object would randomly slip out of her hand. She knew what it was like to be in Sera's position.  
  
Immediately, the mess was cleaned up and Chihiro was left alone to eat her meal. Halfway thought the meal, she realized that her guards had not interfered when Sera dropped the plate. They had chosen to stay out of the event, and let Chihiro handle it herself. From the pleased nods of the spectators, she knew her guards purposely stayed out of the incident in order for her to win the approval of the other guests.  
  
After dinner, a cloaked old woman approached Chihiro's table. The guards looked at her suspiciously, but Chihiro shook her head and they allowed the old woman to pass. The old woman obviously wanted to talk to her, and she didn't look like she wanted to assassinate her, so Chihiro let her come. She didn't know what the old lady wanted, but it was probably wish her luck in her marriage, like so many other people have done.  
  
"Princess Chihiro," the old lady inclined her head. She looked like someone's grandmother with her gray hair up in a bun, and an old fashioned blue dress underneath her gray-black cloak. "You do not want to be married to Prince Haku." It was a statement, not a question. How did she know that? Chihiro thought. She had never spoken out loud against her marriage to Prince Haku.  
  
Chihiro motioned for a guard to bring a chair for the old lady. Her blunt statement had caught Chihiro off guard, and now she was truly interested in what this old granny had to say.  
  
"Who are you?" Chihiro blurted out. The old woman smiled.  
  
"Someone who wants to help you," she replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The old woman shook her head. "Listen princess, do not think ill about our prince, for he is a good man." Chihiro felt blood rush to her face, the image of Prince Haku as a fat old gluttonous pervert came to mind. "With a good heart," the old woman continued. "Although, he can be foolish at times. You are a kind person; I know this since I saw how you forgave the serving girl. Give him a chance before you judge him. I want to warn you, in the palace, things are not what they seem."  
  
"Warn?" Chihiro's eyes widened. "What's wrong in the palace?"  
  
The old lady chuckled. "No, don't look so fearful. There isn't some man- eating monster living in the palace. It is not deadly or dangerous." Chihiro nodded silently, but the old lady's warning still sounded strange and ominous. She said there is not danger, but why is she warning me? What's wrong in the palace?  
  
"I must be going," the old woman rose from her seat, and gave Chihiro a respectful nod.  
  
"Granny wait! Can you at least tell me your name?"  
  
"My name is Zeniba," the old woman smiled and left the room.  
  
~~  
  
It was early evening and the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. Fluffy white clouds lit up like they were on fire from the sun's rays. The sky blazed with all shades of red, orange, and gold. The air outside was crisp and chilly. Chihiro wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing tomorrow. Haku's kingdom of Elanthia was to the north of Sairen, and winters in Elanthia lasted longer and were harsher than Sairenite winters.  
  
~~ Haku knew that he should act more dignified than waiting at the window, but his heart wouldn't let him. For a moment part of his mind said that he was like a child, waiting for a friend to arrive, though he quickly shoved this out of his mind. He moved away from the window, though he wished to stay there. He walked down towards the gates of his castle, trying to remain stately in manner. Quickly Haku informed the guard that he was going to go for a stroll. He walked until he could no longer see the figures in the windows of the castle, then speed up into a run.  
  
His feet echoed all too loudly in his ears as he drew towards the gates. He went as far as he could, eyes scanning the empty streets for any sign of the princess, his princess. He shook his head, he needed to make the best impression he could and standing by the gates was hardly it. Haku walked back to his castle to think. How would he greet her? What would she like most? By now the sun was beginning to set and all Haku could think of was seeing her. Why wasn't she here yet? Had something happened? He walked out to the front doors and stood seeing the snow lightly start to drift, cleansing his kingdom, if it could be called that.  
  
He slumped to floor, dark hair hiding his porcelain face and jade eyes. The talk with Chihiro's wretched parents had been in vain, he would never see her again, not that she knew who he was. His heart twisted with this. She never even had seen him and probably never would. His breathing became shallow as he clenched his shirt near his heart in pain. If she was only alive and ok he would just tell her everything if he could. Silent drops of crystal liquid fell from cool green orbs as he begged any being that was listening that she would still be on the road and would be with him soon.  
  
~~  
  
Chihiro felt her heartbeat quicken as the carriage drew nearer to the palace gates. Her throat felt sticky, her stomach churned. He's in there; he's waiting in the palace. Immediately after she saw the palace gates, Chihiro quickly drew the curtains over the window. It was a futile attempt to delay meeting face to face with her husband, but she felt safer. Inside the stuffy carriage, Chihiro took deep breaths to calm herself; she smoothed her blue skirt, checked to see if her cloak was properly tied, and pulled out a small mirror to check if her hair wasn't messed up. My hands are trembling.she thought as the mirror shook in her hands. Apprehension and despair fought inside of her.  
  
The carriage jerked to a stop; the door opened and a hand was offered to her. Chihiro could easily get in and out of a carriage without help, but etiquette demanded that a servant help the "lady" down from her carriage. Chihiro prayed that she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of everyone, and then she took the hand. As she stepped out of the carriage, she made the mistake of looking at the servant who was helping her down. It wasn't a servant. It was the prince!  
  
She tripped. Luckily, the prince caught her and set her down on the ground.  
  
"Welcome to Elanthia, Princess Chihiro," Prince Haku bowed. Chihiro managed a clumsy curtsy, but she said nothing. Her face burned, and she didn't quite trust her voice.  
  
Chihiro hadn't expected it. According to court etiquette she was suppose to be greeted by the prince inside the palace. Instead, the prince chose to greet her in the courtyard from the moment she stepped out of the carriage. But that wasn't the most shocking discovery. Prince Haku looked nothing like the fat greasy husband she imagined. The prince looked around two years older than her, with neat dark green hair, jade eyes, and flawless skin. Haku was resplendent in cream and emerald green silk with a heavy dark forest green cloak around his shoulders. Only the gold circlet around his forehead marked him as royalty. He's cute. Chihiro thought suddenly, then she mentally kicked herself for thinking such a thing. You don't even know this guy! But secretly she was relieved, he didn't look like some overindulgent pig who only wanted her for her body.  
  
~~  
  
Cel: You know the drill, read and review so that we feel special! Anyway, please take the time to review the story, we really do read your comments and listen to them. I know that at least I can't be sure whether a story's good without someone else's opinion. Also feel free to leave us any advice you have. Now on to our beloved reviews, we love you!  
  
Carmela-chan - Mizura: You like English version Spirited Away? I really hated it, I thought the dubbed voices completely slaughtered all of the characters, especially Chihiro's English voice. (PS sorry I was a bit harsh when it came to reviewing your fic) Cel: I really like the movie too, the dubbing was great for an anime in the US. ^_^  
  
M0M - Mizura: Thank you! I'm not sure when we will finish.at this rate I think it might take a few years ^_^;;; Cel: Hmm. finishing interesting question. Maybe it will be an Energizer Bunny story. (It keeps going and going so far)  
  
dragontiger96 - Mizura: Thanks! Of course the first chapter is perfect, after all Cel wrote most of it. I can't say the same for this chapter though T_T Cel: I'm really glad you liked it. I think it's good to make some suspense though. Sorry the update took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko - Mizura: Thank you! And sorry again for the months it took to update. Cel: I'm glad you like it so far. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait, my fault entirely!  
  
lynnie6 - Mizura: I almost cried when I read the first chapter also ^_^ I love Cel's descriptions Cel: Thank you so much! I try to set a mood, though in all honesty I don't know how well I do. ^_^ If you like FB you might want to look at my one fic, though it's pretty sad too. Sorry about the shameless advertising. -_-  
  
QM - Mizura: Thanks for the advice, and the compliment ^_^ Cel: Thank you very much! I'll go edit that chapter. ^_^  
  
Amyrisa Night - Mizura: Do I look like a rodent exterminator to you? *sticks out tongue* Serves you right for going NW! J/K, well your back now so it doesn't matter, and you shouldn't be asking for updates when you have a certain fic *cough cough* that you should be working on. Cel: Thanks. Erm. a rat? I think I'll leave that to just Mizura. ^^;  
  
Raven - Mizura: Thank you! And sorry for the slow update. Cel: I'm really glad you like the story!  
  
Setsu-sama - Mizura: Thank you very much (I consider originality a very high compliment) Cel: Thank you very much! I think I do some weird fics myself, but Mizura most definitely helped me to get off the tradition stories.  
  
animeangel - Mizura: Yay! Finally an update! Aren't you ecstatic? I know you are ^_^ And I agree with you, Cel's descriptions are beautiful. *jealous of Cel's talent* Cel: Thanks, I think that descriptions are my only talent sometimes. (Definitely not time management. ^_____^)  
  
Luna Moon - Mizura: We will ^_^ Cel: Righteo!  
  
TomMalfoy - Mizura: Thanks! So when are you going to update your fics? Hmm? Cel: Thank you very much! Don't worry about taking a while to review, we take a long time to update. ^^;  
  
Kintora - Mizura: Sorry this update took forever Cel: Eep! Sorry about that!  
  
Destiny's_Fate - Mizura: Yeah, it does seem like Haku has already fallen for her. I didn't even notice that until you point it out ^_^ and thanks! Cel: Yep, little Haku is in love! Aww! First actual meeting soon, I promise!  
  
sexy_girl - Mizura: Thank you! I'm glad you like it ^_^ Cel: Thank you very much!  
  
moira2 - Mizura: I like that term "slimebag suitors" For some odd reason I find it highly amusing O_o Cel: Sorry about that. *blames Mizura*  
  
Silver Draggon - Mizura: T_T I know, it has been an eternity since we've updated this fic. Wouldn't it just be cruel if we just post the first chapter and never updated the fic? (I have a feeling you are not amused by this idea ^_^") Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Cel: See! We did! We were waiting for your review. *nods* Plus, you forgot gummy bears! 


End file.
